


A Marvel fic I want to write

by JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats



Series: Writing Prompts/Outlines for Future Fics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I think my OC might be a Mary-Sue, I'm bored, I'm not sure though, I've had this sitting on the back burner for too long, My rabbits survived!, Someone please review, Thank the Lord and pass the gravy, There's also no running water so pray for us please, Warning: OC's are present, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats/pseuds/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats
Summary: Another outline. Kind-of
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Writing Prompts/Outlines for Future Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170668
Kudos: 1





	A Marvel fic I want to write

**Name:** Katya Bellatrix Miller

 **Nickname(s):** Kit-Kat, Trix

 **Age:** 27 years old

 **Love Interest:** Loki Laufey/Odinson

 **Friends:** Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, James “Bucky” Barnes, James “Rhodey” Rhodes, Steve Rogers, Loki, Thor, Sam Wilson, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker, Scott Lang, Shuri, Darcy Lewis, JARVIS, Karen

 **Hair:** blonde with natural black streaks

 **Eyes:** green with amber rings around the pupils

 **Other Physical Attributes:** natural sheathed claws in fingertips, sharper-than-normal canine teeth, slightly slitted pupils

 **Powers:** shapeshifting (only felines, usually into domestic house cats and mountain lions. Occasionally another feline, but house cats are her favorite)

 **Abilities:** good dark-light vision, not complete night-vision; enhanced strength and speed

 **Status:** ally of the Avengers, not a full-fledged member; local hero

**Origin/Story:**

  * Born a mutant with the ability to shapeshift into felines, she never went to Professor Xavier’s mansion and learned to control her abilities by herself with help from her family.
  * At 17 years old, she was kidnapped by HYDRA because of her mutation with the goal to become the Winter Soldier’s replacement/backup. She was introduced to the Winter Soldier in order for him to train her.
  * HYDRA tried to wipe her memories, but her mutation counteracted the machine and she pretended to have lost her memories in order to gain a bit of freedom in her interactions with the Soldier. Katya used this advantage to try and help Bucky break free from his brainwashing.
  * During the events of CATWS she was deemed ready to help the Soldier kill Captain America on the helicarrier.
  * She remained on the ground and did her best to keep the Soldier from killing as many people as she could.
  * After these events, Katya and Bucky go on the run for a few months to figure out what to do with their newly-freed lives.
  * Katya convinces Bucky that Steve might be able to help break through some of the blocks that HYDRA left in his mind. They stop dodging cameras and people and begin to start working their way towards the Avengers Tower.
  * They finally arrive and are immediately identified by JARVIS as Sergeant James Barnes/The Winter Soldier and Katya Bellatrix Miller, an ongoing missing child case from 1995.
  * They are introduced to the Avengers (including Wanda and Pietro who were taken from HYDRA in a surprise attack), and Katya immediately bonds with Tony over a love for sarcasm and nicknames.
  * The two move into the tower and begin to relearn how to interact with people and function.
  * A year later (AoU does not exist, I absolutely refuse to even think about it as canon) Loki and Thor arrive and Thor explains that Loki is banished to live on Midgard until he learns humility.
  * Most of his powers are blocked by Odin and Frigga, but he has a couple still available like shapeshifting and telepathy.
  * Loki and Katya become friends and later romantic partners.
  * Darcy moves into the tower to help Jane with her projects and becomes friends with Katya.



**Events:** Captain America: The First Avenger, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man I, Iron Man II, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier

**Divergences:**

  * Vision does not exist (I’m sorry WandaVision fans, but I like Jarvis too much)
  * Ultron was not and will never be created (I am not going through that pain, however I will take the characters I like and include them)
  * Wanda and Pietro were rescued from HYDRA and Loki’s scepter and the Mind Stone are put in Asgard’s vault
  * Clintasha (I don’t like Brutasha, it was weird in the movie and personally I don’t think they work well as romantic partners, they’re friends though)
  * Laura is Clint’s sister and married to an OC with the kids (Natasha is still Auntie Nat)
  * Steve is over Peggy and isn’t interested in pursuing Sharon (Just, no, it’s creepy)
  * Peggy’s husband is still alive and living with Peggy at the nursing home Peggy doesn’t have dementia? Alzheimer’s? What does she have?
  * Civil War does NOT happen (I will never accept that movie as canon) Tony finds out the truth about his parent’s deaths from Steve and forgives Bucky after having some sense knocked into his head by Clint (who was also brainwashed and killed people while under the Mind Stone’s control), Pepper (who deserves a medal for dealing with and loving Tony Stark), Natasha (raised by the Red Room to be an elite assassin and broke through her brainwashing), Wanda (who understands the human psyche and was voluntarily part of HYDRA’s program), and Katya (who was kidnapped by HYDRA and understood what Bucky was put through in order to make him comply)




End file.
